board8fandomcom-20200216-history
XIII's 2nd Board 8 Battle
' XIII's 2nd Board 8 Battle' (abbreviated as B8B2) was a sequel to XIII's Board 8 Battle, that ran between January and June 2012 - longer than was expected. http://www.lurkerfaqs.com/posts/view/1241679 Participants and Deaths (Contains Spoilers) WINNER Reg (Excalibur) Dead: 51 Colegreen_c12 (Bomb): Ambushed by RX7 MZero11 (Skateboard): Testes ripped off by Plum's Tough Beetle tyder21 (sandpaper): Impaled by Robazoid AfroSquirrel (pocketful of Portable holes): Decapitated by GenSag's Dewott's Shell Blade BBallman7 (Magnum and Morningstar): Head blown off by JeffreyRaze GrapeFruitKing (Nail Gun): Strangled to death by vcharon's flag Han (Blaster): Decapitated by Dante Brogue Kick bbbtime (Acid Gun): Slipped on dowolf banana peel; head melted off by own acid MysteriousStan (Oddjob's top hat): Lightning from the Master Sword hit him, accidentally decapitated himself with hat Emporer_Kazbar (fake can of peanuts w/ spring snakes): Distracted by MWC's head exploding, ran through by fdr's sword dowolf (Banana peel launcher): Crushed by collapsing rubble when Blairville swung the longsword Blairville (loooongsword): Choked to death by ngirl while being offensively chanted at Robazoid (spear): BBallman landed on him from a second-story window, decapitated him azuarc (pogo stick w/ blades under foot pegs and light enough to be swung): Blown up by Caelus' war-elk RX7InfinitiIII (Dual Hidden Blades): Killed by a stray bullet from SpeedYoshi Nee (pear scented anti-bacterial hand soap): Stabbed through head from behind by Niowrath Dante (Standard Def. TV set): Stabbed by Mad Bellis Sir Chris (Scum Sir Chris' cunning/ruthlessness): Stabbed by Mad Bellis Ed Bellis (saveus_Maria's knife from b8b1): Talked out of Mad Bellis mode by Occam's Razor logic, stabbed with his own knife Chronic (Revolver/Machete): Shot in the face by mcflubbin after Jedi assistance mcflubbin (bow/arrow): Head destroyed by MSG Haguile (BBallman holding a grudge): Choked to death by GTM's title GTM (UCA Melee Mayhem Title): Decapitated by CO's handaxes todbot (people): Incinerated by Arcanine GenesisSaga (Dewott/Arcanine): Wedge used portal gun and tricked Arcanine into hitting her w/ flamethrower SpeedYoshi (2 Golden Guns): Weapon colliding with GANON's caused explosion GANON (Midas Glove): Weapon colliding with SpeedYoshi's caused explosion cody (Omega Quack-O-Blitzer): Destroyed by rogue ducknix Psycho_Kenshin (Lawgiver): Head melted off by PK2000's pocket sand rimsonOcean (Handaxes): Killed by Maria's knife and bartz's phallus Kingbartz (Giant Phallus): Blown up by JeffRaze detonating the bomb set by Colegreen saveus_maria (Occam's Razor): Shot in the face by the passing JeffRaze firefdr (MWC-ified Master Sword): Decapitated from behind by Panth, during fight with Reg Wigs (Boombox, plays nothing but Phil Collins): Stabbed in the back by Pram Pirateking2000 (Sandwich/Pocket Sand): Fell through a Wedge portal set on a high building vcharon (American Flag): Head broken by plum's tough beetle Ayvuir (Katana): ngirl sliced his head off with his own katana Cobain (Lightsabers): Incredibly dead. eddv (Lawndarts): Exploded by MSG falling on him Apoca-Fists first JeffRaze (Magnum/Riot Shield): Killed by a Speed Force-Boosted BBallman7 Silverliner182V (GameFAQs Flash): Accidentally destroyed when MSG fell through one of Wedges' Portals MSG (Apoca-Fists): Sent to hell by ExTha ngirl (Newcastle Shirt/offensive chants): Face melted by ExTha Panthera (Frying pan): Landed on by oversized Regaro Caelus (Charles Barkley, Cybernetic War-Elk): Head ripped off by tough beetle masterplum (Tough Beetle): Beetle destroyed by Niowrath, then sliced by Niowrath and blown up by ExTha Pram (Caladbolg): Beaten by Reg in duel to the death Wedge (Portal Gun): Blown up by one of Charles Barkley's Grenades that ExTha could not throw Raka (Hannah Montana Guitar): See Wedge Reg (Excalibur): Arm sliced off by Comm, thrown into heavy supply boxes and crushed Nio (Niowrath): Killed by Comm channelling ExTha's power ExTha (Tebow's 4th quarter magic): Decapitated by Reg See Also XIII's Board 8 Battle XIII's Board 8 Advent Calendar Category:User Projects Category:Board Projects